Sometimes Sorry doesn't mend things
by Alina 122
Summary: Sometimes relationships don't work out as they should and sometimes they end up making a broken past. Still recovering from his break up with Misty, how will Ash react when five years later, the same girl appears before him with a child in her arms and running away from her abusive husband? One-shot, slight pokeshipping.


**I know...I know that I have to update Their Feelings but I couldn't help but write this one-shot. It keeps bothering me and I can't wait any longer to write this. The title is really such a mouthful and I had another name for it but soon realized it was used by another famous fanfic writer so I couldn't use it... And this sort of an AU so no Pokemon in this story.**

 **I don't know why I thought writing this, it kind of makes me sad, but I hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy😄😄**

 _ **Sometimes Sorry doesn't mend things...**_

 _~Alina 122_

 _"You know what, this isn't working out!" Misty growled in frustration as she watched Ash enter from the front door, hid shoulders slumped in total tiredness and his eyes drooping due to sleep. Loosening his tie which was a total irritation he raised an weary eyebrow at her._

 _"What did you say, Mist?" He cautiously asked trying to figure out what he had done._

 _"I said this isn't working out?" She got up immediately walking up and pointing her index finger towards him._

 _"I'm sorry, but what isn't working working out?" He pressed on but his voice sounded a bit irritated. God! He was so tired..._

 _Misty huffed and her eyes narrowed "You, coming home late, it's like you don't have time for me anymore". She spoke softly as if it had been affecting for long._

 _Ash sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose._

 _"Misty! We have talked about it so many times, you know how important this is to me, if I don't work hard enough, I would never be able to gain the post of CEO and you know how important this job is for me!". Ash tried to explain despite the fact that Misty's glare was sure to burn a hole through him._

 _"This isn't about your job Ash! I'm your fiance for God's sake!" She cried a hand moving in front to show the ring trying to put emphasis to her point._

 _"I'm really tired of this talk Misty..." Ash groaned clearly understanding where this was all taking them._

 _"Tired!" Misty hissed a fist clenching in irritation. "You say you are tired to talk about our relationship!"_

 _"You're taking it in the wrong way, love...I didn't mean it that wa-"_

 _"I know exactly what you mean, you don't need to explain it to me, you are tired of me, aren't you? You say that I don't understand, so it's me, huh? Its you who doesn't understand, you don't care about us anymore. I'm sick of this Ash, I'm sick! You hear me. Everyday you are off to work early and come home late at night. We don't even have time for ourselves like before, everyday I wait for you and either you are late due to some meetings or you have some leftover work- you don't love me anymore, do you? You don't have time for me anymore!". Misty cried angry tears clearly spilling out for her eyes._

 _"Look, Misty you just have to wait for a couple of months more, after I get my post as an CEO, we can spend time all you want, okay, you just have to be patient..." His voice was desperate, trying to make her understand why he was working day and night and why he was doing this but couldn't explain..._

 _"How much do I have to wait more, that's what you said last month, I'm not someone who you can set time to meet you Ash, do that to your clients and damn co workers, not me!"_

 _"You are not at all understanding at all! What about your swim meets. It's not like it's only me who works, I have weekend holidays, alright and even you aren't present with me during my day off because you are at those swim classes! Damn it Misty, you need to understand..." He finally snapped no longer able to control his frustration at how childish she was behaving, after all why did it matter if he was working hard enough..."_

 _"Then help me understand Ash! Why is it that it is me who has to wait while you don't care about me at all! Why do I have to mange our relationship when you aren't worried about it, not even a bit, don't you realize we are going to get married in a couple of months and don't you dare go putting the blame all over me, Don't you love me anymore? Tell me... don't you care?"_

 _"Maybe I don't!" He hissed back angrily but his expression slowly melted away for anger to horror to guilt and he tried to articulate his thoughts in his sentence._

 _"W-wait , I didn't say that Misty, I mean I did but I didn't mean it, damn it Misty, I still love you okay, so don't even go there...please just listen to me Mist...Ugh! I'm sorry okay!"_

 _"Sometimes Sorry doesn't mend things Ash." She replied softly already out of the living room the stairs_

 _"Wai-"_

 _Misty wasn't listening, she was already running back upstairs and straight to his and her room and before Ash could entered she slammed the door in front of him. He tried to call out for her, banging the door and screaming her name but to no avail. Descending downstairs in the living room, he sat on the couch, evidently in lot of distress. How he have been so reckless? He didn't meant what he said at all! For the sake of God, he loved her! There wasn't denying the fact that this silly argument had led to such a big chaos. How could he mend this situation? Gosh...how could he?_

 _Its two hours later when, he saw her coming downstairs, her face still red opposite to her pale complexion and her eyes swollen due to crying. She no longer had the tears but was trying to be bold as she took down her final step, her suitcase rattling alongside her._

 _Ash got up his eyes still we with fear and guilt. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Misty sliding her ring her finger._

 _"If you had cared a little more then maybe, it wouldn't have come to this..." She spat her voice angry yet hoarse._

 _He tried to reach out for her, snatching her arms and stopping her from going, he tried to form out words trying to mend the now broken relationship, her engagement dug deep into his palms as she jerked way and slammed the entrance door behind him. Why did it happen? Honestly he couldn't even figure out the reason why this happened..._

 _He love her. He really did. Then what had been the knot in their relationship? He cried in frustration and threw her engagement ring across the wall._

 _She was her everything! God...his life was over, it just was._

Ash Ketchum waited as he watched his frozen food rotate in the micorwave as he lazily drank the last bit of his soda from the can. His hair was ruffled mess and he had dark circles in his eyes. Working overtime was really exhausting. Slowly making his way towards the microwave he placed his hot food on the table in the living and sat down ready for his dinner. His mind again drifting towards events of that day. His world had shattered the day she had left him. He had tried everything to contact her Skype, E-mails, calls, messages passed through friends, heck he had send a handwritten letter to her. But there was no reply, it felt as if he didn't even know her that well right now. His friends blamed him for their break up and even though none of them never outright got angry with him, he felt betrayed. His Mom was beyond shocked when he gave her this news. He winced as he remembered the tears in her eyes when he had visited her and she had asked about Misty, happily explaining how she wanted everything to go perfect at their wedding and how she couldn't wait to become a grandmother. Then, when he had explained the situation to her and she had replied how Ash was at fault with gentle calmness and softness. She explained that Ash was too much engrossed in his work and he should've given time to her.

Ash shook his head. Even his mother was not ready to understand him. They didn't understood that behind that work, how much he missed her. It wasn't his fault alone...it wasn't. It was this moment that he felt anger swell up inside him at Misty. How she had simply walked away and ruined his life. Didn't she trust him at all or was she didn't even love him?

His thoughts ran back to that fateful night, how she had fired back the same questions, he was asking him right now. How she had slammed the bedroom door and he could hear her sobs form downstairs and then the hurftul look that had come across her face as she returned her engagement ring back.

Shaking his head slightly, he snapped back in reality and dug into his now cold lasagne, when he heard a knock on the door. The knock so soft that if he hadn't been sitting in the living room, he wouldn't have heard it at all. Placing his lasagne at the end of the table, he ruffled up his already messy hair and straitened out his shirt, walking towards the door he tried to think who would be visiting him at this time of the night, it was freaking midnight!

He didn't knew what to expect so he call over,

"Hello?"

He was expecting a reply but instead he just heard a loud sniff and he called again trying to get the person to talk on the opposite side.

"Hello?" he greeted more forcefully. "This is Ash Ketchum. Can I help you or something?"

The sniffling grew louder and he heard a choked sob of a _woman?_ "Yes."

He sighed and turned the knob of the door open. Who was she? It couldn't be his Mom, the voice sounded much young.

He had just opened the door when he stopped completely just by seeing the person standing there. And God she was so weak. Her dull orange hair was a tangled mess and she was covered in dirt. Her eyes looked sad and she was carrying a baby in her arms. _Wait...a baby?_

"Hey Ash." Her lips were swollen. It was the the only thing he noticed when she spoke and he blurted out.

"Misty, you have a baby!" His gaze wandered towards the small blue bundle where a new born boy was sleeping.

She smiled softly and her fingers curled up tightly around the blanket as she shivered in the cold night.

"Can I come in?"

Ash just stared at her, she seemed so different than before and yet she was the same woman who had walkes out of her life , how dare she ask to enter his home!

"Give me a reason, why should I let you in?" He raised his eyebrow at her as she lowered her eyes and adjusted the baby in her arms.

"Do I need I reason to meet you, Ash Ketchum?" She fired back her voice having the same sarcasm as it had years ago and he couldn't help but realize how much he had missed her.

"Yes, and you can't enter my house, step aside...I-I can charge against you... you are breaking and entering.." His voice held no emotion as he looked at her with a wave of anger. She was the one who had walked out of this house and away from him and now she had returned as if nothing had happened!

"I'm haven't entered your house and I'm standing at the doorway, try again Ash." Somehow this playfull reply held no emotion like it always used to do but Ash couldn't help but feel anger bubbling as he heard the reply.

"What do you expect to happen right now Misty! That I will take you in with open arms and like nothing has happened before and _forgive_ you?"

"Something like that, yes!" She growled her voice rising as was his.

Ash sneered his arms crossed across his chest

"Then, you are the most worthless person, I had the pleasure to meet on this planet!"

"It seems like you are placing the whole blame on me, but you can't. I was just trying to protect our relationship, you took it to a whole new level alright, so stop blaming me!"

"Oh, so you mean, you can place the whole blame on my shoulders but I can't? You disgust me Misty, you really do!"

Misty choked back a sob and started rocking the baby, as he began to whine. Her eyes were filled with tears but didn't let any of them spill out.

"I'm Sorry alright! I was a total arse, I should've understood and trusted you, but I didn't and that was the biggest mistake I did. I'm sorry that I didn't give a chance for you to explain and didn't reply your calls and means of communication. I'm sorry...I just am. I sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so so _so Sorry."_ She was breathing heavily, her works coming in short gasps and her face red, tears still fighting to cascade down.

"Sometimes Sorry doesn't mend things Misty." He ignored her pleas and her vulnerable look as he continued to spill out the years of anger on her.

"You can't just barge in my life when I've just started to overcome your loss. God... Misty I loved you, it feels like you betrayed me...You can't just enter in my life again like it's nothing. You acted totally selfish and that cost you and me both. You can say a hundred of Sorry's but it won't be enough! You said that I didn'tn't love you...then who is here moaning for their love when you are having a happy life with...with a child. You-"

 _"He hits me okay!" Misty_ was bawling now, her sobs causing a different ache in Ash's heart as he saw her clutch her baby tighter and look at him with fear in her eyes as if he was his last hope. She felt so insecure.

Ash frowned. "What?"

"He hits me." She choked out. "I can't go out there...not yet. Gosh...if he finds me he will kill me and Austin. You think I'm bad. Well...he is hundred times worst. He is an arse and a drug addict. I tried everything... _everything_ Ash to make him happy, to make him accept me but I realized, How could he accept me, when he didn't like me? I make food and he complains that it is not to his liking, I clean the house with all my strength and he complains that I didn't try hard enough and there was still a spot on the mirror. 'Misty the food is to hot', 'Misty I told you I don't like pasta', 'Misty you weren't supposed to touch my wadrobe' heck I even tried to give him a child, but you know what, even that went wrong! You think I'm living a happy life while you are suffering, well I am not, I had to run away with my son Ash because he would kill us either today or tomorrow, he tricked me, played the nice boy until I owed him. I live in hell Ash.

"He is either drunk at home or at high. So what could I do when I sat in my room rocking my baby to sleep fearing he would have to die sooner then his time? I know he is searching for me and if...if I go anywhere near our locality-"she shuddered and sobbed, voice echoing throughout in the cold winter night.

"You were the nearest, I could reach to...I thought you would help, because the Ash I knew was so loving and caring and put others in front of himself, the Ash I fell in love with...So I took little Austin and his blankie and came here...I know you can't forgive me...I was stupid to think that you would help..." She turned away to leave when Ash noticed the humid weather and thunder rattling the window.

"Where would you go form here?"

Misty smiled slightly, "I have a friend from ten miles distance from here, I can go to her for help..."

Ash gulped looking at the small baby and hen her

"It's about to rain and you have a baby, he won't even last five minutes in this rain...I can't let you go out there!"

"I don't want to burden you." Her voice was soft but still grateful.

"You won't alright! I may be angry with you but I'm still a human and letting you go out there, night streets are dangerous and you said it yourself he would find you. I can't let anything happen to you, I will not be able myself if something did happen...I don't care if you bankrupt me, you can stay here and get on your feet and move on...okay?"

And for the first time since she got here a big smile broke off her face Ash she slowly stepped into the house, a relief sweeping through her and he looked at him with her emerald eyes properly for he first time and bit her lips,

"Are you sure?"

"Just get on with it, you need to put your baby in front of yourself now, ya know..."

He closed the door behind him and walked over as Misty looked around examining the house, finally turning over to Ash she whispered,

"You know, sorry doesn't mend things, but forgiveness does..."

 **Hmm.. I think the ending is a bit in rush. But anyways what do y'all think? Too sappy... Bad... Uh.. couldn't understand. Give your reviews and help me improve my writng. Follow and favorite to make me happy!**


End file.
